danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angelo Gabrini/Thoughts on the English translation
Out of curiosity, I went to the nearest bookstore today to skim through the translated versions of volumes 1-4. Since I didn't have that much time (and no desire to buy the translated volumes), I only looked over the terminology instead of the actual translation, though I might not have covered everything The following is a list of what I had problems with: The translation lists the kanji and then the furigana for names which is unnecessary. 英雄願望 is supposed to be read as Argonaut, not "heroic aspiration". I've seen this happen with some manga and it's kind of annoying Set and Seti Selty were spelled as Seto and Ceti Selty. I'm sure the translator could've taken the time to search セト and get Set as in the Egyptian God, not something similar to Seto Kaiba. Also, Seti is an Egyptian name used by several pharaohs and others, so I have no idea where the translator got Ceti from The names of the employees of the Hostess of Fertility except for Syr and Chloe. The translation has them as Lyu, Ahnya, and Runoa The translation doesn't capitalize race names and is selective when it comes to monster names. Monsters such as Minotaur or Hard Armored get capitalized but monsters such as Infant Dragon and Needle Rabbit don't. If you're going to capitalize some of them then you should capitalize all of them The translation has Finn Deimne and Riveria Ljos Alf as Fynn Dimuna and Reveria Riyos Ahrve. In Finn's case, he is named after Fionn mac Cumhaill, so his name would definitely be Finn Deimne. In Riveria's case, the リ in リヴェリア should be translated as "ri" and not "re". Elves are also known as Ljósálfar, of which Ljosalfar became Ljos Alf "It was his descendants who made his name what it is now" - this line isn't really translated correctly, the Japanese version says "his descendants came to use his name as their surname". The translation makes it seem like they dirtied his name or something "They're counting on us" - this line in QuestxQuest doesn't make sense since よろしく is better translated as "Let's do our best" in this case. While the two are similar, it wouldn't make sense for Naaza to refer to the Miach Familia as "they", and the Dian Cecht Familia isn't expecting them to make the potion since they know nothing about it The translation uses "vals" instead of "valis". The Japanese for valis is ヴァリス, which would make it have at least an I in it. Japanese for vals would be ヴァルス, which isn't the same as the official Japanese Aiz's aliases. It would make more sense to use Sword Princess instead of Kenki in the English translation, however the translation still uses Kenki. Also, during the Denatus, the Gods suggest "Our Wife" (神々の嫁) as a change to her alias. However, this is changed to "daughter of the Gods" in the English version for some reason The translation uses "Hyrute" instead of "Hiryute". The Japanese for Hiryute is ヒリュテ, which, like valis, would imply an I in the name The translation has Ged Raish use ya and yer even though he speaks normally in the Japanese version The translation uses Tenkai/Gekai instead of Heaven/Lower World. While the former are the Japanese terms, like Aiz's aliases, the translation should use the English translations instead as they would work better The translation uses "Wall Shadow" instead of "War Shadow". The Japanese for War Shadow is ウォーシャドウ while Wall Shadow is ウォールシャドウ. Since ウォーシャドウ is the official Japanese, Wall Shadow is incorrect The translation has Arnya Fromel use nya in volume 1 but changes her and Chloe's speech to meow instead starting volume 2, making it a continuity error The translation uses "Pyonkina" and "Green Vambrace" instead of "Pyonkichi" and "Green Supporter". While it's not incorrect labeling the Green Supporter as a vambrace, the translation could've kept the original name. I don't really understand how they got Pyonkina, but Pyonkichi would've been a better choice Category:Blog posts